On The Moon Binary Translation
by ianolivia
Summary: This takes place after The Episode "Sandy's Rocket". If you do not know what happened in this episode, the Backstory for this Fanfic is in the first Chapter. If you are STILL confused after reading the first chapter, watch the episode "Sandy's Rocket". This is My first Fanfic. So please don't hate! Enjoy! Chapters 4 and 7 contain Spandy. Rating: PG aka K (Now in Binary!)


p class="MsoPlainText"span style="font-family: 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ ゴシック/span/font'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ ゴシック/span/font';"00100010 01010011 01110000 01101111 01101110 01100111 01100101 01100010 01101111 01100010 00101100 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01000001 01101100 01101001 01100101 01101110 01110011 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110101 01101100 01100100 00100000 01001100 01101001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01100001 00100000 01010111 01101111 01110010 01100100 00100000 01110111 01101001 01110100 01101000 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00101110 00100010 00100000 01010011 01100001 01101110 01100100 01111001 00101100 00100000 01001101 01110010 00101110 00100000 01001011 01110010 01100001 01100010 01110011 00101100 00100000 01001101 01110010 01110011 00101110 00100000 01010000 01110101 01100110 01100110 00101100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101111 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 00100000 01000010 01101001 01101011 01101001 01101110 01101001 00100000 01000010 01101111 01110100 01110100 01101111 01101101 01101001 01110100 01100101 01110011 00100000 01011001 01100101 01101100 01101100 01100101 01100100 00101110 00100000 01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110011 01100101 01100101 00101100 00100000 01010011 01110000 01101111 01101110 01100111 01100101 01100010 01101111 01100010 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01010000 01100001 01110100 01110010 01101001 01100011 01101011 00100000 01110111 01100101 01101110 01110100 00100000 01101111 01101110 00100000 01010011 01100001 01101110 01100100 01111001 00100111 01110011 00100000 01010010 01101111 01100011 01101011 01100101 01110100 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101101 01101001 01100100 01100100 01101100 01100101 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101110 01101001 01100111 01101000 01110100 00101100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110011 01110000 01110010 01100001 01111001 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101110 01100100 01101111 01110111 01110011 00100000 01110111 01101001 01110100 01101000 00100000 00100010 01000001 01101100 01101001 01100101 01101110 00100000 01010010 01100101 01110000 01100101 01101100 01101100 01100101 01101110 01110100 00100010 00101110 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 01111001 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101110 00100000 01010000 01110010 01100101 01110011 01110011 01100101 01100100 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110011 01100101 00100000 01100010 01110101 01110100 01110100 01101111 01101110 01110011 00101100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101110 00100000 01010000 01100001 01110100 01110010 01101001 01100011 01101011 00100000 01010011 01100001 01101001 01100100 00100000 00100010 01001001 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01101011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01110011 01110100 01100001 01110010 01110100 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110010 01101111 01100011 01101011 01100101 01110100 00101110 00100010 00101100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110000 01101111 01101001 01101110 01110100 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100001 00100000 01100010 01110101 01110100 01110100 01101111 01101110 00101110 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 01101110 00101100 00100000 01010011 01110000 01101111 01101110 01100111 01100101 01100010 01101111 01100010 00100000 01010000 01110010 01100101 01110011 01110011 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100010 01110101 01110100 01110100 01101111 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01110011 01110100 01100001 01110010 01110100 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110010 01101111 01100011 01101011 01100101 01110100 00100000 01110011 01100001 01111001 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 00100010 01001110 01101111 00101100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01110011 01110100 01100001 01110010 01110100 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110010 01101111 01100011 01101011 01100101 01110100 00101110 00100010 00101110 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110010 01101111 01100011 01101011 01100101 01110100 00100000 01110111 01100101 01101110 01110100 00100000 01110101 01110000 00101100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101110 00100000 01110100 01110101 01110010 01101110 01100101 01100100 00100000 01100001 01110010 01101111 01110101 01101110 01100100 00101110 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 01101110 00100000 01010011 01110000 01101111 01101110 01100111 01100101 01100010 01101111 01100010 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01010000 01100001 01110100 01110010 01101001 01100011 01101011 00100000 01101100 01100001 01101110 01100100 01100101 01100100 00101100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101111 01110101 01100111 01101000 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01111001 00100000 01110111 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101111 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101101 01101111 01101111 01101110 00101100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101001 01100101 01101110 01110011 00100000 01110111 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110000 01110010 01101111 01101010 01100101 01100011 01110100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101001 01110010 00100000 01101101 01100101 01101101 01101111 01110010 01101001 01100101 01110011 00100000 01101111 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100101 01101110 01110110 01101001 01110010 01101111 01101110 01101101 01100101 01101110 01110100 00101110 00100000 01010011 01101111 00100000 01010011 01110000 01101111 01101110 01100111 01100101 01100010 01101111 01100010 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01010000 01100001 01110100 01110010 01101001 01100011 01101011 00101100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01101011 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 01111001 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01110111 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101001 01100101 01101110 01110011 00101100 00100000 01110101 01110011 01100101 01100100 00100000 01010011 01100001 01101110 01100100 01111001 00100111 01110011 00100000 01010010 01101111 01100011 01101011 00100000 01001110 01100101 01110100 01110100 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100011 01100001 01110000 01110100 01110101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 01111001 01101111 01101110 01100101 00101100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01111001 00100000 01110100 01101000 01110010 01100101 01110111 00100000 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 01111001 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01101001 01101110 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100011 01100001 01110010 01100111 01101111 00100000 01101000 01101111 01101100 01100100 00100000 01101111 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110010 01101111 01100011 01101011 01100101 01110100 00101110 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 01101110 00101100 00100000 01010011 01110000 01101111 01101110 01100111 01100101 01100010 01101111 01100010 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01010000 01100001 01110100 01110010 01101001 01100011 01101011 00100000 01100010 01101100 01100001 01110011 01110100 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101111 01100110 01100110 00101100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01111001 00100000 01100011 01110010 01100001 01110011 01101000 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101111 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101101 01101111 01101111 01101110 00101110 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00100010 01010011 01110000 01101111 01101110 01100111 01100101 01100010 01101111 01100010 00101100 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100011 01100001 01110101 01110011 01100101 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01010000 01100001 01110100 01110010 01101001 01100011 01101011 00100111 01110011 00100000 01010011 01110100 01110101 01110000 01101001 01100100 01101001 01110100 01111001 00101100 00100000 01010111 01000101 00100000 01000011 01010010 01000001 01010011 01001000 01000101 01000100 00100000 01001111 01001110 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 00100000 01001101 01001111 01001111 01001110 00100001 00100000 01000001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110111 00101100 00100000 01110111 01100101 00100000 01001000 01000001 01010110 01000101 00100000 01001110 01001111 00100000 01010111 01000001 01011001 00100000 01010100 01001111 00100000 01000111 01000101 01010100 00100000 01001000 01001111 01001101 01000101 00100001 00100010 00100000 01010011 01100011 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101101 01100101 01100100 00100000 01010011 01110001 01110101 01101001 01100100 01110111 01100001 01110010 01100100 00101110 00100000 01000101 01110110 01100101 01110010 01111001 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01110011 01100001 01101001 01100100 00100000 00100010 01011001 01000101 01000001 01001000 00100001 00100010 00101110 00100000 01000101 01111000 01100011 01100101 01110000 01110100 00100000 01001101 01110010 00101110 00100000 01001011 01110010 01100001 01100010 01110011 00101110 00100000 01001000 01100101 00100000 01110011 01100001 01101001 01100100 00100000 00100010 01000100 01101001 01100100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01101101 01100001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01100001 01101110 01111001 00100000 01101101 01101111 01101110 01100101 01111001 00111111 00100010 00101110 00100000 00100010 01101110 01101111 00100010 00100000 01010011 01100001 01101001 01100100 00100000 01010011 01110000 01101111 01101110 01100111 01100101 01100010 01101111 01100010 00100000 01110001 01110101 01101001 01100101 01110100 01101100 01111001 00101110 00100000 01001110 01001111 01001111 01001111 01001111 01001111 01001111 01001111 01001111 01001111 01001111 01001111 01001111 01001111 01001111 01001111 01001111 01001111 01001111 01001111 01001111 01001111 01001111 01001111 01001111 01001111 01001111 01001111 01001111 01001111 01001111 01001111 01001111 01001111 01001111 01001111 01001111 01001111 01001111 01001111 01001111 01001111 01001111 01001111 00100001 00100000 01011001 01100101 01101100 01101100 01100101 01100100 00100000 01001101 01110010 00101110 00100000 01001011 01110010 01100001 01100010 01110011 00101110 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 01101110 00101100 00100000 01001101 01110010 00101110 00100000 01001011 01110010 01100001 01100010 01110011 00100000 01110011 01110111 01101111 01110010 01100101 00101100 00100000 01110111 01101001 01110100 01101000 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110011 01110111 01100101 01100001 01110010 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110010 01100100 00100000 01100010 01100101 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 00100010 01001110 01110101 01101101 01100010 01100101 01110010 00100000 00110001 00110001 00100010 00101110 00100000 00100010 01010011 01101111 00101100 00100000 01101000 01101111 01110111 00100000 01100100 01101111 00100000 01110111 01100101 00100000 01100111 01100101 01110100 00100000 01101111 01100110 01100110 00111111 00100010 00100000 01010000 01100001 01110100 01110010 01101001 01100011 01101011 00100000 01110011 01100001 01101001 01100100 00101110 00100000 00100010 01010111 01100101 00101110 00100000 01000011 01100001 01101110 00100111 01110100 00101110 00100000 01000111 01100101 01110100 00101110 00100000 01001111 01000110 01000110 00100001 00100000 01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01001001 01100100 01101001 01101111 01110100 00100001 00100010 00100000 01011001 01100101 01101100 01101100 01100101 01100100 00100000 01010011 01100001 01101110 01100100 01111001 00101110 00100000 01010011 01110001 01110101 01101001 01100100 01110111 01100001 01110010 01100100 00100000 01110011 01100001 01101001 01100100 00100000 00100010 01001001 00100000 01100100 01101111 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01100011 01100001 01110010 01100101 00101100 00100000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01101100 01101111 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100111 01100101 01110100 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100001 01110101 01110100 01111001 00100000 01110011 01101100 01100101 01100101 01110000 00101110 00100000 01001110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01100111 01100101 01110100 00100000 01100001 01110111 01100001 01111001 00100000 01100110 01110010 01101111 01101101 00100000 01101101 01100101 00101100 00100000 01101101 01101111 01110010 01101111 01101110 01110011 00101110 00100010 00101110 00100000 00100010 01010111 01100101 00100000 01101110 01100101 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101101 01100001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01100001 00100000 01110000 01101100 01100001 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100111 01100101 01110100 00100000 01101111 01100110 01100110 00101110 00100010 00100000 01010011 01110000 01101111 01101110 01100111 01100101 01100010 01101111 01100010 00100000 01110011 01100001 01101001 01100100 00101110 00100000 00100010 01010111 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01101110 01101111 00100000 01010010 01101111 01100011 01101011 01100101 01110100 00100000 01100110 01110101 01100101 01101100 00101100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110010 01101111 01100011 01101011 01100101 01110100 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100011 01110010 01100001 01110011 01101000 01100101 01100100 00101100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110111 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01101110 01101111 00100000 01110111 01100001 01111001 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100111 01100101 01110100 00100000 01101000 01101111 01101101 01100101 00101110 00100010 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 01010100 01101000 01100101 01101110 00101100 00100000 01010011 01110000 01101111 01101110 01100111 01100101 01100010 01101111 01100010 00100000 01110011 01100001 01101001 01100100 00100000 00100010 01010111 01101111 01110111 00101100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01101101 01110101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01110011 01101111 01110101 01101110 01100100 00100000 01100100 01110101 01101101 01100010 00101110 00100000 01001000 01101111 01110111 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01110111 01100101 00100000 01100110 01101001 01100111 01110101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101111 01110101 01110100 00100000 01100001 00100000 01110111 01100001 01111001 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100111 01100101 01110100 00100000 01101000 01101111 01101101 01100101 00101100 00100000 01101001 01100110 00100000 01110111 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01101110 01101111 00100000 01110111 01100001 01111001 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100111 01100101 01110100 00100000 01101000 01101111 01101101 01100101 00111111 00100010 00101110 00100000 00100010 01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01000001 01010010 01000101 00100000 01100100 01110101 01101101 01100010 00101110 00100000 01001000 01100001 00100000 01101000 01100001 00101110 00100010 00100000 01010011 01100001 01101001 01100100 00100000 01010011 01110001 01110101 01101001 01100100 01110111 01100001 01110010 01100100 00101110 00100000 01010000 01100001 01110100 01110010 01101001 01100011 01101011 00100000 01110011 01100001 01101001 01100100 00100000 00100010 01001001 00100000 01101011 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100001 00100000 01010111 01100101 00100000 01110011 01101000 01101111 01110101 01101100 01100100 00100000 01110100 01100001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110010 01101111 01100011 01101011 01100101 01110100 00101100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110000 01110101 01110011 01101000 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01101000 01101111 01101101 01100101 00101100 00100000 01110111 01101001 01110100 01101000 00100000 01110101 01110011 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100001 00100010 00101110 00100000 00100010 01010000 01100001 01110100 01110010 01101001 01100011 01101011 00101100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01101001 01100100 01100101 01100001 00100000 01101101 01101001 01100111 01101000 01110100 00100000 01101010 01110101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01100011 01110010 01100001 01111010 01111001 00100000 01100101 01101110 01101111 01110101 01100111 01101000 00101100 00100000 01010100 01001111 00100000 01000111 01000101 01010100 00100000 01010101 01010011 00100000 01000001 01001100 01001100 00100000 01001011 01001001 01001100 01001100 01000101 01000100 00100001 00100010 00100000 01010011 01110001 01110101 01101001 01100100 01110111 01100001 01110010 01100100 00100000 01110011 01100001 01101001 01100100 00101110 00100000 01010000 01100001 01110100 01110010 01101001 01100011 01101011 00100000 01110011 01100001 01101001 01100100 00100000 00100010 01011001 01100101 01100001 01101000 00101100 00100000 01110111 01100101 01101100 01101100 00101100 00100000 01001001 00100111 01101101 00100000 01100111 01101111 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100100 01101111 01110111 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01001011 01110010 01110101 01110011 01110100 01111001 00100000 01001011 01110010 01100001 01100010 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100111 01100101 01110100 00100000 01100001 00100000 01001011 01110010 01100001 01100010 01100010 01111001 00100000 01010000 01100001 01110100 01110100 01111001 00101110 00100000 01010111 01100001 01101110 01110100 00100000 01101111 01101110 01100101 00111111 00100010 00101110 00100000 00100010 01010000 01100001 01110100 01110010 01101001 01100011 01101011 00101100 00100000 01110111 01100101 00100111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110011 01110100 01110101 01100011 01101011 00100000 01101111 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101101 01101111 01101111 01101110 00101110 00100000 01010101 01101110 01101100 01100101 01110011 01110011 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01001011 01110010 01110101 01110011 01110100 01111001 00100000 01001011 01110010 01100001 01100010 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101111 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101101 01101111 01101111 01101110 00101100 00100000 01110111 01101000 01101001 01100011 01101000 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100111 01110011 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00101100 00100000 01110111 01100101 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01100111 01101111 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01001011 01110010 01110101 01110011 01110100 01111001 00100000 01001011 01110010 01100001 01100010 00101110 00100010 00100000 01010011 01110000 01101111 01101110 01100111 01100101 01100010 01101111 01100010 00100000 01110011 01100001 01101001 01100100 00101110 00100000 00100010 01010100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110010 01101101 01100001 01101100 01101100 01111001 00100000 01101101 01100101 01100001 01101110 01110011 00100000 01101110 01101111 00100000 01001011 01110010 01100001 01100010 01100010 01111001 00100000 01010000 01100001 01110100 01110100 01101001 01100101 01110011 00101110 00100000 01000010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01101100 01110101 01100011 01101011 01101001 01101100 01111001 00101100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100010 01110010 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101111 01101110 01100111 00100000 01001011 01110010 01100001 01100010 01100010 01111001 00100000 01010000 01100001 01110100 01110100 01101001 01100101 01110011 00100000 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 01111001 01110111 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100111 01101111 00101110 00100010 00100000 00100010 01001111 01101101 00100000 01101110 01101111 01101101 00100000 01101110 01101111 01101101 00100000 01101110 01101111 01101101 00100000 01101110 01101111 01101101 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100010 00100000 01000011 01101000 01100101 01110111 01100101 01100100 00100000 01010000 01100001 01110100 01110010 01101001 01100011 01101011 00101110 00100000 00100010 01001000 01100101 01111001 00100001 00100010 00100000 01010011 01100001 01101001 01100100 00100000 01010011 01110000 01101111 01101110 01100111 01100101 01100010 01101111 01100010 00101110 00100000 00100010 01010100 01101000 01101111 01110011 01100101 00100000 01110111 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01001011 01110010 01100001 01100010 01100010 01111001 00100000 01010000 01100001 01110100 01110100 01101001 01100101 01110011 00100000 01001001 00100000 01101000 01100001 01100100 00100001 00100000 01010011 01101111 00100000 01100010 01100001 01100011 01101011 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110011 01110101 01100010 01101010 01100101 01100011 01110100 00101100 00100000 01101000 01101111 01110111 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01110111 01100101 00100000 01100111 01100101 01110100 00100000 01101000 01101111 01101101 01100101 00111111 00100010 00100000 00100010 01001001 00100000 01101011 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100001 00100000 01010111 01100101 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101110 00100000 01001010 01110101 01101101 01110000 00100001 00100010 00100000 01010011 01100001 01101001 01100100 00100000 01010000 01100001 01110100 01110010 01101001 01100011 01101011 00101110 00100000 00100010 01010111 01100101 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101110 00100000 01101101 01100001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01101101 01101111 01101110 01100101 01111001 00101110 00100010 00100000 01001101 01110010 00101110 00100000 01001011 01110010 01100001 01100010 01110011 00100000 01110011 01100001 01101001 01100100 00101110 00100000 00100010 01001111 01110010 00100000 01110111 01100101 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101110 00100000 01101101 01100001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01101101 01101111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101101 01101111 01101110 01100101 01111001 00101110 00100010 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 01101110 00101100 00100000 01010000 01100001 01110100 01110010 01101001 01100011 01101011 00100000 01110011 01100001 01101001 01100100 00100000 00100010 01001100 01101001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110011 01100001 01101001 01100100 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100110 01101111 01110010 01100101 00101100 00100000 01110111 01100101 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101110 00100000 01110100 01100001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110010 01101111 01100011 01101011 01100101 01110100 00101100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110000 01110101 01110011 01101000 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01101000 01101111 01101101 01100101 00101100 00100000 01110111 01101001 01110100 01101000 00100000 01110101 01110011 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100001 00100010 00100000 01010011 01100001 01101110 01100100 01111001 00100000 01110011 01100001 01101001 01100100 00100000 00100010 01001111 01010010 00100000 01110111 01100101 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101110 00100000 01101010 01110101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01100110 01101001 01111000 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110010 01101111 01100011 01101011 01100101 01110100 00100001 00100000 01001001 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01110011 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01110010 01101111 01100011 01101011 01100101 01110100 00100000 01100110 01110101 01100101 01101100 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100101 01101101 01100101 01110010 01100111 01100101 01101110 01100011 01111001 00100000 01110100 01100001 01101110 01101011 01110011 00100001 00100010 00100000 01010011 01110000 01101111 01101110 01100111 01100101 01000010 01101111 01100010 00100000 01101101 01100001 01100100 01100101 00100000 01100001 00100000 01101101 01100101 01101110 01110100 01100001 01101100 00100000 01101100 01101001 01110011 01110100 00101110 00100000 01001001 01110100 00100000 01110000 01110010 01101111 01100010 01100001 01100010 01101100 01111001 00100000 01101100 01101111 01101111 01101011 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101100 01101001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00111010 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 01010000 01101111 01110011 01110011 01101001 01100010 01101100 01100101 00100000 01110111 01100001 01111001 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100111 01100101 01110100 00100000 01101000 01101111 01101101 01100101 00111010 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00110001 00101110 00100000 01010000 01110101 01110011 01101000 00100000 01110010 01101111 01100011 01101011 01100101 01110100 00100000 01101000 01101111 01101101 01100101 00101100 00100000 01110111 01101001 01110100 01101000 00100000 01110101 01110011 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01101001 01110100 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00110010 00101110 00100000 01001010 01110101 01101101 01110000 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00110011 00101110 00100000 01001101 01100001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01101101 01101111 01101110 01100101 01111001 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00110100 00101110 00100000 01001101 01100001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01101101 01101111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101101 01101111 01101110 01100101 01111001 00100000 00101000 01110011 01100101 01100101 00100000 01100001 01100010 01101111 01110110 01100101 00101001 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00110101 00101110 00100000 01010000 01110101 01110011 01101000 00100000 01110010 01101111 01100011 01101011 01100101 01110100 00100000 01101000 01101111 01101101 01100101 00101100 00100000 01110111 01101001 01110100 01101000 00100000 01110101 01110011 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 00101000 01110011 01100101 01100101 00100000 01100110 01101001 01110010 01110011 01110100 00101001 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00110110 00101110 00100000 01000110 01101001 01111000 00100000 01110010 01101111 01100011 01101011 01100101 01110100 00101100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101110 00100000 01100110 01101100 01111001 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01110111 01101001 01110100 01101000 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100110 01110101 01100101 01101100 00100000 01100110 01110010 01101111 01101101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100101 01101101 01100101 01110010 01100111 01100101 01101110 01100011 01111001 00100000 01110100 01100001 01101110 01101011 01110011 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00100010 01011001 01100101 01100001 01101000 00101100 00100000 01001001 00100111 01101101 00100000 01110111 01101001 01110100 01101000 00100000 01010011 01100001 01101110 01100100 01111001 00100111 01110011 00100000 01101001 01100100 01100101 01100001 00101110 00100010 00100000 01010011 01110000 01101111 01101110 01100111 01100101 01100010 01101111 01100010 00100000 01110011 01100001 01101001 01100100 00101110 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 01010000 01100001 01110010 01110100 01110011 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100011 01101000 01100001 01110000 01110100 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110111 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101001 01101110 01110011 01110000 01101001 01110010 01100101 01100100 00100000 01100010 01111001 00100000 01000011 01101000 01100101 01100001 01110000 01110011 01101011 01100001 01110100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101111 01101110 00100000 01010100 01101000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01001001 01100011 01100101 00100000 01100010 01111001 00100000 01001101 01100001 01111000 01101001 01101101 01100001 01100111 01101001 01101110 01100001 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 00101110 00100000 00100000 01000001 00100000 01101100 01101001 01101110 01101011 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01111001 00100000 01101001 01110011 00111010 00100000 01101000 01110100 01110100 01110000 00111010 00101111 00101111 01110111 01110111 01110111 00101110 01100110 01100001 01101110 01100110 01101001 01100011 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 00101110 01101110 01100101 01110100 00101111 01110011 00101111 00111000 00110001 00110110 00110000 00110100 00110001 00110100 00101111 00110001 00101111 01000011 01101000 01100101 01100001 01110000 01110011 01101011 01100001 01110100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00101101 01101111 01101110 00101101 01010100 01101000 01101001 01101110 00101101 01001001 01100011 01100101 00100000 00100000 01000010 01101111 01110100 01101000 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100011 01101000 01100001 01110000 01110100 01100101 01110010 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01000011 01101000 01100101 01100001 01110000 01110011 01101011 01100001 01110100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101111 01101110 00100000 01010100 01101000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01001001 01100011 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01010011 01110000 01100001 01101110 01100100 01111001 00100000 01110011 01101000 01101001 01110000 01110000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00101110 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 01010100 01101000 01100101 01101110 00101100 00100000 01010011 01110001 01110101 01101001 01100100 01110111 01100001 01110010 01100100 00100000 01110011 01100001 01101001 01100100 00100000 11100010 10000000 10011100 01011001 01100101 01100001 01101000 00101100 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100011 01100001 01110101 01110011 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 11100010 10000000 10011001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101001 01110100 01101000 00100000 01101000 01100101 01110010 00101110 11100010 10000000 10011101 00100000 00100000 00100000 11100010 10000000 10011100 01001110 01001111 00100000 01001001 11100010 10000000 10011001 01001101 00100000 01001110 01001111 01010100 00100001 11100010 10000000 10011101 00100000 01010011 01110000 01101111 01101110 01100111 01100101 01100010 01101111 01100010 00100000 01100100 01100101 01101110 01101001 01100101 01100100 00101110 00100000 11100010 10000000 10011100 01011001 01100101 01100001 01101000 00101110 00100000 01010010 01101001 01101001 01100111 01101000 01110100 11100010 10000000 10100110 11100010 10000000 10011101 00100000 01010011 01110001 01110101 01101001 01100100 01110111 01100001 01110010 01100100 00100000 01110011 01100001 01101001 01100100 00100000 01110011 01100001 01110010 01100011 01100001 01110011 01110100 01101001 01100011 01100001 01101100 01101100 01111001 00100000 00100000 11100010 10000000 10011100 01001111 01101011 00101100 00100000 01100110 01101001 01101110 01100101 00101110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100001 01100100 01101101 01101001 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01010011 01100001 01101110 01100100 01111001 11100010 10000000 10011001 01110011 00100000 01101001 01100100 01100101 01100001 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101111 01101110 01101100 01111001 00100000 01110011 01100001 01101110 01100101 00100000 01101111 01101110 01100101 00101110 00100000 00100000 01000010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01010011 01110000 01101111 01101110 01100111 01100101 01100010 01101111 01100010 00101100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101110 11100010 10000000 10011001 01110100 00100000 01100100 01100101 01101110 01111001 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01101100 01101001 01100110 01100101 00101110 00100000 00100000 01000101 01110110 01100101 01101110 01110100 01110101 01100001 01101100 01101100 01111001 00101100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 11100010 10000000 10011001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100111 01101111 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101110 01100101 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100110 01100001 01100011 01100101 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100110 01101111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01010011 01101000 01100101 11100010 10000000 10011001 01110011 00100000 01110100 01100001 01101011 01100101 01101110 00101110 00100000 00100000 01010111 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01101101 01100101 01100001 01101110 00100000 01101001 01110011 00101100 00100000 01100111 01110010 01100001 01100010 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100110 01101111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101001 01110100 11100010 10000000 10011001 01110011 00100000 01100111 01101111 01101110 01100101 00101110 11100010 10000000 10011101 00100000 00100000 11100010 10000000 10011100 01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100111 01110101 01111001 01110011 00100000 01101011 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101110 00100000 01101000 01100101 01100001 01110010 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100010 01100101 01110100 01110100 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01101110 00100000 01100001 01101110 00100000 01100101 01100001 01110010 00100000 01101110 01100101 01111000 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100001 00100000 01110011 01110000 01100101 01100001 01101011 01100101 01110010 00101110 11100010 10000000 10011101 00100000 01010011 01100001 01101110 01100100 01111001 00100000 01110011 01100001 01101001 01100100 00101110 00100000 00100000 11100010 10000000 10011100 01001110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01101100 01100101 01110100 00100000 01110101 01110011 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01101111 01110101 01110100 00100001 11100010 10000000 10011101 00100000 00100000 01010011 01110000 01101111 01101110 01100111 01100101 01100010 01101111 01100010 00100000 01101111 01110000 01100101 01101110 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100100 01101111 01101111 01110010 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100011 01100001 01110010 01100111 01101111 00100000 01101000 01101111 01101100 01100100 00100000 01101111 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110010 01101111 01100011 01101011 01100101 01110100 00100000 01110011 01101001 01101100 01100101 01101110 01110100 01101100 01111001 00101110 00100000 00100000 01000001 01110111 01101011 01110111 01100001 01110010 01100100 00100000 01110011 01101001 01101100 01100101 01101110 01100011 01100101 00100000 01100110 01101111 01101100 01101100 01101111 01110111 01110011 00101110 00100000 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 01101110 00101100 00100000 01010011 01110000 01101111 01101110 01100111 01100101 01100010 01101111 01100010 00100000 01100010 01110010 01100001 01101011 01100101 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101001 01100011 01100101 00100000 01100010 01111001 00100000 01100110 01101001 01101110 01101110 01100001 01101100 01111001 00100000 01110011 01100001 01111001 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 11100010 10000000 10011100 01001001 00101101 01110101 01101101 00100000 01110101 01101000 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01010011 01100001 01101110 00101101 11100010 10000000 10011100 00101110 00100000 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 01101110 00101100 00100000 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100110 01110010 01101111 01111010 01100101 00100000 01110101 01110000 00100000 01101101 01101001 01100100 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110010 01100100 00101110 00100000 00100000 11100010 10000000 10011100 01001001 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110100 01101111 01101111 00101100 00100000 01010011 01110000 01101111 01101110 01100111 01100101 01100010 01101111 01100010 00101110 00100000 01001101 01101111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01101110 00100000 01100001 00100000 01100110 01110010 01101111 01100111 00100000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01100001 00100000 01100110 01101100 01111001 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101110 01110110 01100101 01101110 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 01110011 00100000 01110011 01100001 01101001 01100100 00100000 01100110 01101100 01111001 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101110 01110110 01100101 01101110 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 00101110 11100010 10000000 10011101 00100000 01010011 01100001 01101110 01100100 01111001 00100000 01110011 01100001 01101001 01100100 00101110 00100000 00100000 11100010 10000000 10011100 01000010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101110 00100000 01110111 01100101 00100000 01100110 01101001 01101110 01101001 01110011 01101000 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100001 01100110 01110100 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110111 01100101 00100000 01100111 01100101 01110100 00100000 01101000 01101111 01101101 01100101 00111111 00100000 01011001 01100001 00100000 01101011 01101110 01101111 01110111 00101100 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01110000 01110010 01101001 01110110 01100001 01110100 01100101 00111111 11100010 10000000 10011101 00100000 00100000 11100010 10000000 10011100 01110011 01110101 01110010 01100101 11100010 10000000 10011101 00100000 01010011 01110000 01101111 01101110 01100111 01100101 01100010 01101111 01100010 00100000 01110011 01100001 01101001 01100100 00100000 01110001 01110101 01101001 01100101 01110100 01101100 01111001 00101110 00100000 01000010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01101100 01100101 01110100 11100010 10000000 10011001 01110011 00100000 01100111 01100101 01110100 00100000 01110011 01110100 01100001 01110010 01110100 01100101 01100100 00100000 01100110 01101001 01111000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110010 01101111 01100011 01101011 01100101 01110100 00101110 00100000 00100000 01001111 01101110 01100011 01100101 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01100010 01101111 01100001 01110100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110011 01100011 01101000 01101111 01101111 01101100 00101100 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110011 01101000 01101111 01110010 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101001 01101101 01100101 00100000 01001101 01110010 01110011 00101110 00100000 01010000 01110101 01100110 01100110 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 00100000 01100110 01101001 01110010 01100101 01100100 00101100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101111 01110101 01100111 01101000 00100000 01100111 01110101 01111001 00100000 01101000 01100001 01100100 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01110100 01100001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01100001 01110000 01100001 01110010 01110100 00100000 01100001 00100000 01100010 01101111 01100001 01110100 00101100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110000 01110101 01110100 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01100010 01100001 01100011 01101011 00100000 01110100 01101111 01100111 01100101 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 00101100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100101 01101110 01100100 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110101 01110000 00100000 01110111 01101001 01110100 01101000 00100000 01100001 00100000 01110010 01101111 01100011 01101011 01100101 01110100 00101110 00100000 01000001 01101000 00101100 00100000 01100111 01101111 01101111 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101001 01101101 01100101 01110011 00101100 00100000 01100111 01101111 01101111 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101001 01101101 01100101 01110011 00101110 11100010 10000000 10011101 00100000 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00100010 01010100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100111 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110100 00101100 00100000 01010011 01110000 01101111 01101110 01100111 01100101 01100010 01101111 01100010 00100001 00100010 00100000 01010011 01100001 01101110 01100100 01111001 00100000 01110011 01100001 01101001 01100100 00101100 00100000 01110100 01110010 01101001 01110101 01101101 01110000 01101000 01100001 01101110 01110100 01101100 01111001 00101110 00100000 00100010 01010100 01100001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01100001 01110000 01100001 01110010 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110010 01101111 01100011 01101011 01100101 01110100 00101100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01110000 01110101 01110100 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01100010 01100001 01100011 01101011 00100000 01110100 01101111 01100111 01100101 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 00100001 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 01101110 00101100 00100000 01110111 01100101 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101110 00100000 01110011 01100101 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110010 01101111 01100011 01101011 01100101 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 00100010 01000101 01101101 01100101 01110010 01100111 01100101 01101110 01100011 01111001 00100000 01000110 01110101 01100101 01101100 00100010 00101100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110111 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100111 01100101 01110100 00100000 01101000 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100001 00100010 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 01101110 00101100 00100000 01010011 01110000 01101111 01101110 01100111 01100101 01100010 01101111 01100010 00100000 01110011 01100001 01101001 01100100 00100000 00100010 01010100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100111 01110011 00100000 01100111 01110010 01100101 01100001 01110100 00101100 00100000 01010011 01100001 01101110 01100100 01111001 00100001 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01110011 01110100 01100001 01110010 01110100 00100000 01110100 01100001 01101011 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100001 01110000 01100001 01110010 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110010 01101111 01100011 01101011 01100101 01110100 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110111 00101110 00100010 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 01010100 01110111 01101111 00100000 01001000 01101111 01110101 01110010 01110011 00100000 01001100 01100001 01110100 01100101 01110010 00101110 00101110 00101110 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00100010 01001001 00100111 01101101 00100000 01000100 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100001 00100010 00100000 01010011 01110000 01101111 01101110 01100111 01100101 01100010 01101111 01100010 00100000 01010011 01100001 01101001 01100100 00101110 00100000 00100010 01000111 01101111 01101111 01100100 00101110 00100010 00100000 01010011 01100001 01101110 01100100 01111001 00100000 01010011 01100001 01101001 01100100 00101110 00100000 00100010 01001001 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01110011 01110100 01100001 01110010 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100010 01110101 01101001 01101100 01100100 00100000 01101001 01110100 00101110 00100010 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 01000110 01101001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01000110 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101011 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01001000 01101111 01110101 01110010 01110011 00100000 01001100 01100001 01110100 01100101 01110010 00101110 00101110 00101110 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00100010 01000100 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100001 00100010 00100000 01010011 01100001 01101110 01100100 01111001 00100000 01010011 01100001 01101001 01100100 00101110 00100000 00100010 01001001 01110100 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110011 01100101 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01000101 01101101 01100101 01110010 01100111 01100101 01101110 01100011 01111001 00100000 01000110 01110101 01100101 01101100 00100000 00101100 00100000 01001110 01101111 01110111 00101100 00100000 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 01111001 01101111 01101110 01100101 00101100 00100000 01100111 01100101 01110100 00100000 01101001 01101110 01110011 01101001 01100100 01100101 00101110 00100010 00100000 01000101 01110110 01100101 01110010 01111001 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01100110 01101111 01101100 01101100 01101111 01110111 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01010011 01100001 01101110 01100100 01111001 00100000 01110011 01100001 01101001 01100100 00101110 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 01101110 00101100 00100000 01010011 01100001 01101110 01100100 01111001 00100000 01010011 01100001 01101001 01100100 00100000 00100010 01000101 01110110 01100101 01110010 01111001 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01100010 01110101 01100011 01101011 01101100 01100101 00100000 01110101 01110000 00101110 00100000 01000111 01101111 01101111 01100100 00101110 00100000 01000111 01101111 01101111 01100100 00101110 00100000 01001101 01100001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01110011 01110101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110010 01101111 01100011 01101011 01100101 01110100 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110011 01100101 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01000101 01101101 01100101 01110010 01100111 01100101 01101110 01100011 01111001 00100000 01000110 01110101 01100101 01101100 00100000 01101101 01101111 01100100 01100101 00101100 00100000 01100011 01101000 01100101 01100011 01101011 00101110 00100000 01000100 01101111 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110011 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01101100 01100001 01110011 01110100 00101101 01101101 01101001 01101110 01110101 01110100 01100101 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101100 01100011 01110101 01101100 01100001 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 01110011 00101100 00100000 01100011 01101000 01100101 01100011 01101011 00101110 00100000 01000010 01101100 01100001 01110011 01110100 00100000 01101111 01100110 01100110 00100000 01101001 01101110 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 00110001 00110000 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 00111001 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 00111000 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 00110111 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 00110110 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 00110101 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 00110100 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 00110011 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 00110010 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 00110001 00100001 00100000 00100010 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 01101110 00101100 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01100001 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101101 01110000 01110101 01110100 01100101 01110010 01101001 01111010 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110110 01101111 01101001 01100011 01100101 00101100 00100000 01010011 01110000 01101111 01101110 01100111 01100101 01100010 01101111 01100010 00100000 01110011 01100001 01101001 01100100 00100000 00100010 01000010 01101100 01100001 01110011 01110100 00100000 01101111 01100110 01100110 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101101 01101101 01100101 01101110 01100011 01101001 01101110 01100111 00101110 00100010 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 01101110 00101100 00100000 01000101 01110110 01100101 01110010 01111001 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01101100 01101111 01101111 01101011 01100101 01100100 00100000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01010011 01110000 01101111 01101110 01100111 01100101 01100010 01101111 01100010 00101110 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 01101110 00101100 00100000 01010011 01110000 01101111 01101110 01100111 01100101 01100010 01101111 01100010 00100000 01110011 01100001 01101001 01100100 00100000 00100010 01010111 01101000 01100001 01110100 00111111 00100000 01010011 01101111 00101101 01110010 01110010 01111001 00101100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01101010 01110101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01110111 01100001 01101110 01110100 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101101 01100001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01101101 01101111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100110 01110101 01101110 00101110 00100010 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00110011 00100000 01001000 01101111 01110101 01110010 01110011 00100000 01001100 01100001 01110100 01100101 01110010 00101110 00101110 00101110 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00100010 01000001 01101100 01110010 01101001 01100111 01101000 01110100 00100000 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 01111001 01101111 01101110 01100101 00101100 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010010 01101111 01100011 01101011 01100101 01110100 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101100 01100001 01101110 01100100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101001 01101110 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 00110101 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 00110100 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 00110011 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 00110010 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 00110001 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 01010111 01100101 00100111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101100 01100001 01101110 01100100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01110100 01110010 01100101 01100101 00100000 01100100 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100001 00100010 00100000 01010011 01100001 01101110 01100100 01111001 00100000 01111001 01100101 01101100 01101100 01100101 01100100 00101110 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 01101110 00101100 00100000 01110011 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110011 01100001 01101001 01100100 00100000 00100010 01101111 01110010 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100010 00100000 01110001 01110101 01101001 01100101 01110100 01101100 01111001 00101110 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 01101110 00101100 00100000 01010011 01110000 01101111 01101110 01100111 01100101 01100010 01101111 01100010 00100000 01110011 01100001 01101001 01100100 00100000 00100010 01010100 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100111 01110011 00100000 01100001 00100000 01100010 01101001 01100111 00100000 01110010 01101111 01100011 01101011 00100000 01101111 01110110 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100001 00100000 01010111 01100101 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101110 00100000 01110010 01101001 01100100 01100101 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01101100 01101001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110000 01101001 01101111 01101110 01100101 01100101 01110010 01110011 00100000 01100100 01101001 01100100 00100001 00100010 00100000 01000001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 01101110 00101100 00100000 01010011 01110001 01110101 01101001 01100100 01110111 01100001 01110010 01100100 00100000 01110011 01100001 01101001 01100100 00100000 00100010 01000001 01100011 01110100 01110101 01100001 01101100 01101100 01111001 00101100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01110011 01110101 01110010 01110000 01110010 01101001 01110011 01101001 01101110 01100111 01101100 01111001 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110010 01101011 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100101 01101110 00100000 01110111 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100001 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100100 01100101 01101100 01101001 01110110 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01110011 01110100 01110101 01110000 01101001 01100100 00100000 01110000 01101001 01111010 01111010 01100001 00101110 00100010 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 01101110 00101100 00100000 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 01111001 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01110011 01100001 01101001 01100100 00100000 00100010 01001001 01100110 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110010 01101011 01100101 01100100 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100110 01101111 01110010 01100101 00101100 00100000 01110111 01100101 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101110 00100000 01100100 01101111 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110111 00101110 00100010 00100000 01000101 01110110 01100101 01110010 01111001 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01100101 01111000 01100011 01100101 01110000 01110100 00100000 01001101 01110010 00101110 00100000 01001011 01110010 01100001 01100010 01110011 00101110 00100000 01001000 01100101 00100000 01110011 01100001 01101001 01100100 00100000 00100010 01001001 00100000 01100100 01101111 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01100011 01100001 01110010 01100101 00101100 00100000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01101100 01101111 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101110 00100000 01100111 01100101 01110100 00100000 01100010 01100001 01100011 01101011 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01001011 01110010 01110101 01110011 01110100 01111001 00100000 01001011 01110010 01100001 01100010 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101101 01100001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01101101 01101111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01001101 01101111 01101110 01100101 01111001 00101110 00100010 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 01101110 00101100 00100000 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 01111001 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01100111 01101111 01110100 00100000 01101111 01110101 01110100 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110010 01101111 01100011 01101011 01100101 01110100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101111 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110010 01101111 01100011 01101011 00101110 00100000 01000001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101110 00101100 00100000 01010011 01110000 01101111 01101110 01100111 01100101 01100010 01101111 01100010 00100000 01100100 01110010 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100010 01101111 01101100 01100100 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01010011 01100001 01101110 01100100 01111001 00100111 01110011 00100000 01010100 01110010 01100101 01100101 01100100 01101111 01101101 01100101 00101110 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 01000001 01100110 01110100 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00101100 00100000 01000101 01110110 01100101 01110010 01111001 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01100111 01101111 01110100 00100000 01101111 01100110 01100110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100010 01101111 01101100 01100100 01100101 01110010 00101100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110111 01100101 01101110 01110100 00100000 01100010 01100001 01100011 01101011 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101001 01110010 00100000 01101100 01101001 01110110 01100101 01110011 00101110 00100000 01000010 01100101 01100110 01101111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01000101 01110110 01100101 01110010 01111001 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01101100 01100101 01100110 01110100 00101100 00100000 01010011 01110000 01101111 01101110 01100111 01100101 01100010 01101111 01100010 00100000 01110011 01100001 01101001 01100100 00100000 00100010 00100010 01010111 01100101 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01110011 01110101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100001 01100100 00100000 01100001 01101110 00100000 01100001 01100100 01110110 01100101 01101110 01110100 01110101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101111 01110110 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110000 01100001 01110011 01110100 00100000 01110100 01110111 01101111 00100000 01100100 01100001 01111001 01110011 00101110 00100010 00100000 01000101 01110110 01100101 01110010 01111001 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01110010 01100101 01110000 01101100 01101001 01100101 01100100 00100000 00100010 01011001 01100101 01100001 01101000 00101100 00100000 01110111 01100101 00100000 01100100 01101001 01100100 00101110 00100010 00100000 01001101 01110010 00101110 00100000 01001011 01110010 01100001 01100010 01110011 00100000 01110111 01100101 01101110 01110100 00100000 01100010 01100001 01100011 01101011 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100011 01101000 01101111 01110010 00100000 01101000 01101111 01110101 01110011 01100101 00101100 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100011 01100001 01110101 01110011 01100101 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101101 01101111 01110011 01110100 00100000 00110001 00110001 00111010 00110011 00110000 00100000 01010000 01001101 00101100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01001011 01110010 01110101 01110011 01110100 01111001 00100000 01001011 01110010 01100001 01100010 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110101 01101100 01100100 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01101100 01101111 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100011 01101100 01101111 01110011 01100101 01100100 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101110 01101001 01100111 01101000 01110100 00101110 00100000 01000010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100110 01101111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101100 01100101 01100110 01110100 00101100 00100000 01001000 01100101 00100000 01110011 01100001 01101001 01100100 00100000 00100010 01000100 01101111 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01101100 01100001 01110100 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110010 01101011 00100000 01110100 01101111 01101101 01101111 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110111 00101100 00100000 01100010 01101111 01111001 00101110 00100010 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01010011 01110000 01101111 01101110 01100111 01100101 01100010 01101111 01100010 00101110 00100000 01010000 01100001 01110100 01110010 01101001 01100011 01101011 00100000 01110111 01100101 01101110 01110100 00100000 01100010 01100001 01100011 01101011 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110010 01101111 01100011 01101011 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100100 01101111 00100000 01001110 01101111 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110010 01100101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101110 01101001 01100111 01101000 01110100 00101110 00100000 01000001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01010011 01110001 01110101 01101001 01100100 01110111 01100001 01110010 01100100 00100000 01110111 01100101 01101110 01110100 00100000 01100010 01100001 01100011 01101011 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01001000 01101111 01110101 01110011 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 00100010 01000010 01100101 01100001 01110101 01110100 01111001 00100000 01010011 01101100 01100101 01100101 01110000 00100010 00101110 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 01001100 01101001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01000011 01101000 01100001 01110000 01110100 01100101 01110010 00100000 00110100 00101100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01000011 01101000 01100001 01110000 01110100 01100101 01110010 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101110 01110100 01100001 01101001 01101110 01110011 00100000 01010011 01110000 01100001 01101110 01100100 01111001 00101100 00100000 01100010 01101100 01100001 01101000 00100000 01100010 01101100 01100001 01101000 00100000 01100010 01101100 01100001 01101000 00101110 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 01000010 01110101 01110100 00101100 00100000 01000010 01100101 01100110 01101111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01010011 01100001 01101110 01100100 01111001 00100000 01110111 01100101 01101110 01110100 00100000 01101001 01101110 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101000 01100101 01110010 00100000 01010100 01110010 01100101 01100101 01100100 01101111 01101101 01100101 00101100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01000010 01100101 01100110 01101111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01010011 01110000 01101111 01101110 01100111 01100101 01100010 01101111 01100010 00100000 01110111 01100101 01101110 01110100 00100000 01000010 01100001 01100011 01101011 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01010000 01101001 01101110 01100101 01100001 01110000 01110000 01101100 01100101 00101100 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 01111001 00100000 01110011 01100101 01110100 00100000 01110101 01110000 00100000 01100001 00100000 01100100 01100001 01110100 01100101 00101110 00100000 01010011 01100001 01101110 01100100 01111001 00100000 01010011 01100001 01101001 01100100 00100000 00100010 01010011 01101111 00101100 00100000 01010011 01110000 01101111 01101110 01100111 01100101 01100010 01101111 01100010 00101100 00100000 01100100 01101111 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110111 01100001 01101110 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100111 01101111 00100000 01101111 01110101 01110100 00100000 01101111 01101110 00100000 01100001 00100000 01100100 01100001 01110100 01100101 00111111 00100010 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 01101110 00101100 00100000 01010011 01110000 01101111 01101110 01100111 01100101 01100010 01101111 01100010 00100000 01110011 01100001 01101001 01100100 00100000 00100010 01010011 01110101 01110010 01100101 00101110 00100000 01010111 01101111 01110101 01101100 01100100 00100000 01010011 01100001 01110100 01110101 01110010 01100100 01100001 01111001 00100000 01100001 01110100 00100000 00111001 00111010 00110000 00110000 00100000 01010000 01001101 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01100111 01101111 01101111 01100100 00111111 00100010 00100000 00100010 01010011 01110101 01110010 01100101 00101110 00100000 01010011 01100101 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01010011 01100001 01110100 01110101 01110010 01100100 01100001 01111001 00100000 01100001 01110100 00100000 00111001 00101110 00100010 00100000 01010011 01100001 01101110 01100100 01111001 00100000 01010011 01100001 01101001 01100100 00101110 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 01101110 00100000 01010011 01110000 01101111 01101110 01100111 01100101 01100010 01101111 01100010 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01010011 01100001 01101110 01100100 01111001 00100000 01001011 01101001 01110011 01110011 01100101 01100100 00101110 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00110010 00110000 00100000 01010011 01100101 01100011 01101111 01101110 01100100 01110011 00100000 01001100 01100001 01110100 01100101 01110010 00101110 00101110 00101110 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00100010 01000010 01111001 01100101 00101100 00100000 01010011 01100001 01101110 01100100 01111001 00101110 00100000 01000111 01101111 01101111 01100100 01101110 01101001 01100111 01101000 01110100 00101110 00100010 00100000 01010011 01110000 01101111 01101110 01100111 01100101 01100010 01101111 01100010 00100000 01010011 01100001 01101001 01100100 00101110 00100000 01000010 01111001 01100101 00101100 00100000 01010011 01110000 01101111 01101110 01100111 01100101 01100010 01101111 01100010 00101110 00100000 01010011 01100101 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01010011 01100001 01110100 01110101 01110010 01100100 01100001 01111001 00100001 00100000 01000111 01101111 01101111 01100100 01101110 01101001 01100111 01101000 01110100 00100001 00100010 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 01101110 00101100 00100000 01010011 01110000 01101111 01101110 01100111 01100101 01100010 01101111 01100010 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01010011 01100001 01101110 01100100 01111001 00100000 01110111 01100101 01101110 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101001 01110010 00100000 01101000 01101111 01110101 01110011 01100101 01110011 00101110 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00100010 01001001 00100000 01110011 01110101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101000 01101111 01110000 01100101 00100000 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01100100 01100001 01110100 01100101 00100000 01100101 01101110 01100100 01110011 00100000 01110111 01100101 01101100 01101100 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100010 00100000 01000010 01101111 01110100 01101000 00100000 01010011 01110000 01101111 01101110 01100111 01100101 01100010 01101111 01100010 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01010011 01100001 01101110 01100100 01111001 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101111 01110101 01100111 01101000 01110100 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100110 01101111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100111 01101111 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110011 01101100 01100101 01100101 01110000 00101110 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01000101 01101110 01100100 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 01010100 01101000 01100001 01101110 01101011 00100000 01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01001110 01101111 01110100 01100101 00100000 01000110 01110010 01101111 01101101 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01000001 01110101 01110100 01101000 01101111 01110010 00111010 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 01010100 01101000 01100001 01101110 01101011 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00101100 00100000 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 01111001 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01110011 01110101 01110000 01110000 01101111 01110010 01110100 01100101 01100100 00101100 00100000 01101100 01101001 01101011 01100101 01100100 00101100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01100110 01101111 01101100 01101100 01101111 01110111 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100110 01100001 01101110 00100000 01100110 01101001 01100011 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 00101110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101100 01101100 01111001 00100000 01100001 01101101 00100000 01100111 01101100 01100001 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01110000 01100101 01101111 01110000 01101100 01100101 00100000 01110111 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101110 01101001 01100011 01100101 00100000 01100101 01101110 01101111 01110101 01100111 01101000 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100100 01101111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100001 01100010 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01100001 01100011 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 01110011 00101110 00100000 01000001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01100001 01101100 01110011 01101111 00101100 00100000 01000101 01110110 01100101 01110010 01111001 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100001 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100110 01100001 01101110 00100000 01100110 01101001 01100011 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 00101100 00100000 01100101 01101001 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 00100000 01100110 01110010 01101111 01101101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100111 01101001 01101110 01101110 01101001 01101110 01100111 00101100 00100000 01101111 01110010 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101101 01101001 01100100 01100100 01101100 01100101 00101100 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100001 01101110 01101011 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110011 01101111 00100000 01101101 01110101 01100011 01101000 00101110 00100000 01001000 01101111 01110000 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101100 01101001 01101011 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100110 01100001 01101110 00100000 01100110 01101001 01100011 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 00100001 00100000 01000010 01111001 01100101 00100001 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 01101001 01100001 01101110 01101111 01101100 01101001 01110110 01101001 01100001/span/p 


End file.
